venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
THE ADVENTURE BEGINS! - Fallout Tale Ep. 1
THE ADVENTURE BEGINS! - Fallout Tale Ep. 1 is the first episode of the series A Fallout Tale, featuring Venturian. Official Description "Join Cywren Caster and I on our adventure through the harsh land of Fallout 3!" Plot Summary Cywren's birth The episode opens with Catherine Caster giving birth to her young baby, Cywren. James, Catherine's husband, is watching and speaking to his daughter. However, Catherine suddenly goes into cardiac arrest and is wheeled away before dying. Jordan Frye has entered young Cywren's mind as she is playing in her playpen. As James watched her play and tried to speak to her, Jordan told him to be quiet, although he didn't listen. To keep him quiet, Jordan made Cywren walk to her father and, when he told her had to leave for important business, he locked her in her playpen. Jordan explained that he has left the mind of Vahl and has traveled down her family tree, which has connected somehow with Poet's and has lead to the Caster family, down to Cywren. The baby girl began to read a book titled "You're SPECIAL." As she opened the book, Cywren flipped through the pages as Jordan names the various skill traits she can choose from: Strength; Perception; Endurance; Charisma; Intelligence; Agility; and Luck. Jordan picked the skill points for Cywren: three to strength, seven to perception, three to endurance, ten to charisma, ten to intelligence, four to agility, and three to luck. After closing the book, Cywren walked around, only for James to enter the room and show her Catherine's favorite Bible verse, Revelation 21:6. A birthday party When Cywren reached the age of ten, she was thrown a birthday party where various residents of Cywren's home, Vault 101, watch as she enjoys herself. Alphonso Almodavar, the Overseer of Vault 101, congratulated Cywren on reaching her decade of life. As a gift, the Overseer gave Cywren a Pip-Boy 3000, which Cywren thought was a GameBoy. The Overseer's daughter, Amata, went over to Cywren and told her that they had thought she was onto them and their surprise birthday party. Cywren thanked her for the party, to which Amata replied her father did most of the work for it. Cywren met several other residents of the Vault, including the bullies Butch DeLoria and Wally Mack, as well as Andy the robot, who cut the cake. Shortly, James told Cywren to go down to the Reactor Level to meet with his assistant, Jonas Palmer, who had a surprise for her. As she ran to the Reactor Level, Cywren was stopped by Beatrice Armstrong, who gave her a poem she wrote. When Cywren and James arrived in the Reactor Level, Jonas and James gave Cywren an old BB gun Jonas had found and fixed up. She used the gun to shoot at three targets and a Radroach. She and her father then took a picture together to capture the moment. The G.O.A.T. exam James gave Cywren a medical examination and told her that she was ready for the G.O.A.T. exam. Jonas came in and asked Cywren if she was ready for the G.O.A.T., to which she said she was. As Cywren left her father's office, she spotted Butch and his gang - the Tunnel Snakes - verbally harassing Amata. Cywren used her speech skills to have them stop. Afterwards, they all went in to take the G.O.A.T. as Cywren drank from the nearby water fountain. Appearances Real-Life Appearances * Jordan Frye Fictional Appearances * Alphonso Almodavar (First appearance) * Amata Almodovar (First appearance) * Andy (First appearance) * Beatrice Armstrong (First appearance) * Butch DeLoria (First appearance) * Catherine Caster (First appearance) * Cywren Caster (First appearance) * Gomez (First appearance) * James Caster (First appearance) * Jonas Palmer (First appearance) * Lucy Palmer (First appearance) * Paul Hannon (First appearance) * Poet (Mentioned only) * Stanley Armstrong (First appearance) * Vahl Aradur (Mentioned only) * Wally Mack (First appearance) Category:Videos Category:2014 videos Category:Fallout 3 videos Category:Episodes Category:A Fallout Tale episodes